Chara Winx!
by Towa-chan
Summary: Hinamori Amu is your normal and plain old average girl who lives in Gardenia,California.Her parents still treat her like a child who has no idea how to live her life.One day Amu encounters a magical fairy named Rima who was battling a e tries to save the fairy only to find out she has magical powers of her own too!Oh what is a fairy to do!Join Amu on her adventure...


_**Chara Winx! **_

Sakura:Yet another story from yours you haven't noticed this is a crossover fanfiction from Shugo Chara to Winx Club!

Bloom:Summary Time!

Amu:Yeah!

Ikuto:Pfft.

Summary:Hinamori Amu is your normal and plain old average girl who lives in Gardenia, parents still treat her like a child who has no idea how to live her day Amu encounters a magical fairy named Rima who was battling a tries to save the fairy only to find out she has magical powers of her own too!Oh what is a fairy to do!Join Amu on her adventure of friendship,love,family,drama,magic,and more!

Su:Oh desu!Do you think this story should be broken into parts or should we mash it into one story?This series goes over ALL the seasons of Winx Club and will be the BIGGEST project we'll work your thoughts and comments in your reviews please!Arigato minna!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER ONE: MAGIC IN YOU

AMU'S P.O.V:

I was cozy and comfortable,currently sleeping in the laziest state dog Dia was on my face and my blanket was kicked arms sprawled on the bed in an odd like footsteps were heard and then I groaned,shifting my body to my woke up and then jumped off the bed.I didn't know that my mother had gotten into my room and turned on the alarm. "WAKE UP AMU-CHAAN!TIME TO WAKE UP!"my mother screamed. "KYAAAAAA!"I screamed,jolting up to sit still on my bed.I frozed and my eyes I tilt my head to face my alarm clock.I start to scream and panic. "MOTHER!WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER?!I'M GONNA BE SOOO LATE FOR SCHOOL!KYAA WHAT SHOULD I DO?"I ranted while pouncing out of mother gave me a disapproving look as her crimson red eyes glared at me. I uncomfortably shift and then rustle into my closet to find something to wear.

I tossed on a random red sweatshirt and jeans and I wore a pair of sandals that Dia chewed up for all I care.I slipped a black beanie cap on my head and didn't bother to brush my teeth. Then I dawned in realization. It was still summer break for all of smirked as she whipped her silky golden hair. "You young lady,are going to help me out at my shop."Then she pulled out my book of fairies. "Oh and Amu-chan...you can't keep anymore 's obvious that you've stayed up all night reading this,"mom sighed. I groaned.

"Momma!Fairies are awesome!Think of all the freedom and magic possible,"I squealed. Mom took my book and tossed it in the recycling bin.I raised a time I checked,books couldn't be recycled.

Out of anger I sashayed out of my room and my beloved pet follows patiently behind was reading his daily newspaper. "Good morning sunshine!"dad greeted as he hugged me. When he let go I bursted in anger.

Stomping my foot,I unleashed my girly fury. "I don't want to spend MY precious summer working in a shop!I want to go on a fun adventure!"I whined. Dad shrugged.

We could go to our FAVORITE beach like we always do,"dad winked. I rolled my eyes.

" ' .TO GO TO THE SAME STUPID OL' BEACH AGAINN!"I wailed.

"We can't let you go somewhere without safety 're still our precious baby,"dad sighed. I sweat dropped at all the nicknames I was getting and then sighed.

"I'm 16,at least I could get my own day out to myself,"I huffed. Dad smiled.

"And for that...you need wheels!"dad exclaimed. I face both my parents and squeal.

"Mom,dad,really?Thank you soo much!" I exclaim as I run outside to greet my new motorcycle. But then I see a plain old fashioned bike.

"So you like it hun?"dad asks. I sigh deeply.

"Uh yeah dad!"I say 've got proof of a motorcycle,there's an old machine ugghh!

ICHIGO'S (MOM) P.O.V:

"Hun.I don't think that's what she was expecting,"I state the obvious.

He rolls his eyes. "I just don't want our little baby to grow up too fast Ichigo,"he sighs. I wrap my arm around his.

AMU'S P.O.V:

I get on my bike and put Dia in the bike's I cycle to the park and sit down. Dia howls and starts to skip immediately comes back howling. "D-Dia-chan?What is it?" I ask curiously. Then there's a beastly call heard. I gasp and get up. Dia led the way to the incident. I see a crazy cosplaying girl fighting a monster? This is delusional,did I eat breakfast?

"Ring of Solaria!Huh,beat that you ogre!Rising Sun incandescence!" the 'fairy' screams. Her body gives out hot heat waves as a wave of fire surrounds her. "Lunar Beam!" she shouts. The ogre is knocked on his feat. Then I see tiny minions. Dia barks at one and then they attack my precious pet. Then I hear a thud,the fairy is knocked against a tree. An overwhelming fear burns in me and I stand dumbfounded before saving Dia.

I put my hand in front of me and start to cower. "H-Hands of Dia you jerk!"I scream. Suddenly a blazing fireball shoots out of my hand. I gasp when the minions are knocked back.I order my pet to hide does as she was the girl struggles to get up. The ogre spots me and grabs me by my hands,lifting me in the air. I scream.

"LET ME GOO!" a dragon like figure comes out of me and blasts him into another dimension like it would in a sci-fi I look at the girl in her pitiful state.

" sure have some strong magic," she says before passing out. OH MY GOD!SHE'S DEAD-WAIT...SHE'S BREATHING!

I frantically pick up the surprisingly light girl and manage to get all three of us home. I burst in the house and my parents eye the girl that I was carrying bridal style.

1 HOUR LATER:

My parents and I argued on whether to ditch the blondie or keep her.

AT THE LAIR:

(Lulu's P.O.V:)

LOL!

"You are useless Knutt!" my sister Saaya youngest sister Stormy was having a ball by the looks of it. I shot an ice crystal at Stormy's leg and she let out a sinful word. "Did you get the ring?"I asked. Knutt bowed his head and shook it. Then he stomped his foot.

"But there was this super powerful fairy-"

"Really?A super powerful fairy?Tell me more!" I chuckled darkly.

AMU'S P.O.V:

There was a bang and then the ogre broke in my house with his ugly minions. The blondie gasped and then smirked while sassily putting her hands on her hips. "Looking for me ugly troll doofus?" she snarkily retorted. The troll growled.

"Shut up little fairy!" he growled. She stood in front of him.

"Pinkette,you can take care of the minions no?" she asked. I nodded and leaded them outside.

RIMA'S P.O.V:

I took out my ring. "RING OF SOLARIA!HUH!" My ring turned into a staff with the sun and the crescent moon insignia on it. I blasted Knutt then a distraction caused him to head outside. Pinkette blasted a minion but then she started to scream at her dog.I rolled my eyes then went outside.

Soon we were outnumbered. I called the specialists and then the came and slayed down the monsters and Knutt retreated in fear.

I introduced pinkette to the specialists. "I'm afraid I haven't introduced myself yet.I'm Rima,fairy of the shining you are?" I asked. She blushed.

"I-I'm Amu.I'm clueless," she responded whistled and I rolled my eyes.

"Well Amu,these are the specialists!I pointed to the teen with silky navy blue hair that swept over his eye. He had a frail and agile,yet muscular figure,and I wouldn't be surprised to find out that he got raped. "This is Ikuto," I smiled.

"Yo Amu," he winked. I looked at the said girl to find a tomato blush on her face. Cute!

I pointed to was fiddling with his green hair tied in a samurai manner and his mature aura waved around the atmosphere. (0.o) "That's Kairi-san!" He grunted and fixed his glasses.

I looked at Tadase. He was blushing as he observed blushed back. He had silk blonde hair and crimson red eyes. "That's Tadase-kun!" I exclaimed. He blushed harder.

"H-Hello," he I saw a guy with chesnut brown hair and emerald green eyes. He had his hands behind his head in a lazy manner. He smiled sportily.

"That's Kukai." I saw the man that I had a crush on. Nagihiko. He had waist length purple hair and amber golden had the most heartwarming smile.

I avoided eye contact with him and blushed hard. "Uh...T-that's Nagihiko-kun," I said. Amu I saw a man with black hair that wooped over his eyes much like Ikuto. He had jade green eyes and the body of a dancer. He peered through his eyes.

"That's Gale,our favorite emo guy,"I winked. Everyone laughed and Gale sniffled.

Amu smiled at the boys. "It was a pleasure meeting you guys!"Amu sincerely confesses.

This gir has no idea how much power and pontential she has.


End file.
